


逢深01

by fairyfairy



Category: Spanking - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfairy/pseuds/fairyfairy
Summary: 外面隐隐传来鞭子破空声，沉重地落在肉身上，却听不到呼痛求饶声。





	逢深01

1.

夕日欲颓，堂屋已经换上了夹棉的门帘子，窗棂紧紧闭着，一时将初冬的阴冷都拦在了外间。屋里上首坐着一男子，面容俊雅秀逸，只可惜不苟言笑，面上疏离。看着大约二十五六岁的光景，一手托着茶盏，黄汤热气徐徐蒸着，一时间竟有些雌雄莫辨的味道。

外面隐隐传来鞭子破空声，沉重地落在肉身上，却听不到呼痛求饶声。

院里一个小琴倌被结结实实束缚在刑架上，双腿被笔直吊起，臀腿私处已经被抽打的凄惨无比，红肿的发亮。那少年被拿布条堵了口，满脸泪水冷汗，腿根不停颤抖抽搐。

男子下首处跪着一名瘦弱少年，十七八岁的样子。腰背挺直着不知跪了多久，脸色都有些苍白，偏偏一声都不敢发。座上青年示意让跪着的少年把口中变凉的茶吐出，撇了撇茶沫，终于开了口——

“唐璟你可想好了，那琴倌儿的小命可是捏在你的手里呢，你若再与我较劲，他可就快被打死了。”

“这几年我待你可不薄，自认不曾苛责与你，谁知你这贱种竟是个养不熟的！我且问你，我教你接待往来，经纶算计。你就一心一意逃跑报答给我看？”

“你还有什么要说的？”

“沈爷，唐璟知错。求求沈爷您高抬贵手饶小药一命吧！”

“琴倌儿私下祝你逃跑，该受教训。往后你进了这围院，就和外间再无干系，还是担心一下自己罢。”被称为沈爷的青年慢悠悠起身，又道：

“给你几日放了账簿，交接与旁人，然后到我院里来，好好受教罢！”

————

“那琴倌儿，打够数儿便放下来罢，修养一天，上点儿药，明儿晚上开始充壁奴。”

唐璟惊得刚站起身来就要再跪下求情，这南院规矩，不得取人性命，最重的惩罚便是充壁奴，晚上院子开门，外间的客人能随意把玩、不出茶钱的便是这些壁上奴，一日挂了这等号，被放下来时废的多半只剩下一口气了。沈爷没多说话，冷冷瞥了唐璟一眼，竟冻得人一句话不敢再讲，生怕沈爷下一句命令便是将琴倌儿活活打死。

唐璟踉踉跄跄冲到院里，眼睁睁等行刑的龟公一五一十打完，给琴倌儿松了绑，从半人高的刑架上推下来，脱了自己外袍裹住琴倌儿再也承受不起任何痛苦的身躯，半扶半抱着将人送回房里。

 

忙了将近半宿，终于处理好了琴倌儿一身的伤，琴倌儿前后伤势严重的只能趴在垫高的两个软枕上，以免压到伤处。少年未长开的面孔上带着巴掌於伤，眉头紧皱，双目红肿泪痕不干，连昏迷都不得安稳，时不时细声细气地呜咽，呻||吟都不敢出大声，竟是还不敢忘记南院受罚不可躲避不可出声的规矩。看得唐璟揪心不已。唐璟慢慢地用药棉沾了蜜水湿润琴倌儿干裂的双唇，待到人终于安稳的睡过去，呼吸渐渐平稳，才起身想吹灭案上蜡烛。

还未走到跟前，听见身后床上传来一声带着哭腔儿的“璟哥儿，对不住…”，唐璟愣了愣，身后小孩儿哭的悲恸，旁间别的房里穿出或哀求或放|浪的阵阵欢|好声，伴着眼前烛焰摇晃，唐璟眼前朦胧一片，双手掩着面蹲下身，哭湿了衣袖。


End file.
